


Snowflakes

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [5]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Multi, Pizza, Prompt Fill, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jughead and his friends watch the snow fall.





	Snowflakes

Sat on a beanbag in Veronica’s huge bedroom, Jughead slumps backwards and shoves another slice of pizza into his mouth. The Lodge’s chef makes the most delicious pizza ever.

Beside him, Reggie has fallen asleep, his head resting against Archie’s shoulder. Reggie would never do that when awake, which makes the whole thing even funnier. Veronica and Betty are squashed onto the same bean bag, with Betty eating pizza whilst Veronica braids her hair.

“This pizza is amazing, Ron,” Betty says.

“You’re telling me,” Jughead says, taking another slice.

Jughead keeps eating pizza, until he feels a bit drowsy and…

“Look, it’s snowing!”

He jolts awake to Archie’s frantic cry. Jughead opens his eyes to see Archie stood by the window, where big snowflakes fall from the sky.

“Really?” Reggie says, waking up.

Soon all of his friends are crowded around the window, just watching the snow fall.

Veronica holds Betty’s hand. “I love snow.”

“Me too,” Betty says.

“It’s so pretty.”

It’s suddenly like they’re not seventeen any more, staring at the snow like excited kids. But Jughead doesn’t care, because snow is amazing, and there’s nobody else he’d rather watch the snow with than his four best friends.


End file.
